Because Bad Guys don't Wear White
by ejzah
Summary: One shot for the upcoming episode, Internal Affairs, based upon the last scene from Defectors. This story will contain spoilers for Defectors. Apologies for any confusion caused for originally saying this contained spoilers for IA, my brain took a vacation for a couple days.


A/N: So hey there, this is my first one shot and is based off of the final for the episode, _Defectors,_ If you do not want any spoilers for this episode, I suggest you do not read this fic.

That being said, I hope you all like this. It's entirely based of a semi-silly thought I had after watching the scene a second time. I like certain parts of it quite a bit and but am not so sure about others.

Disclaimer: Oh Deeks, why does everyone like to hurt you so much?

Italics indicate a flashback or something that has previously been said.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Because Bad Guys don't Wear White

She watched as they clamped the handcuffs around his wrists and started dragging him away. Perhaps dragged wasn't exactly the right word. While the two men certainly led Deeks towards the car, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Kensi sucked in a shallow breath as time slowed to a snail-like crawl; Deeks between the two men, his arms bound behind his back. The warm, light atmosphere from only moments before had disappeared as quickly as Deeks' bark of laughter in the evening air.

Deeks glanced at her for a long moment as he passed her, his expression begging Kensi to trust him. Her mouth opened slightly but all she could do was watch wide-eyed as he yielded to the officer and detective. She waited for him to say something cocky in his slow drawl, a sarcastic jab designed to annoy the arresting officer and throw him off guard. He would then whip out one of his rarely seen MMA maneuvers with lightning like speed and incapacitate both men. She waited for him to make his move but he remained maddeningly sedate.

It had to be some kind of idiotic prank or a really, really bad dream because there was no way that her boyfriend had just been arrested for murder. Murder. Her partner was not a murderer, no matter all the wrongs he'd been forced to commit in his life or whatever secrets he was keeping, he did not kill anyone in cold blood.

" _I love you."_ What the hell? He'd just been arrested and that's all he had to say? She'd expected at the very least a joke, not a hasty and somber declaration of love. Kensi swallowed convulsively; her throat felt tight and hot and it seemed as though she'd swallowed a nest of angry hornets. They'd said those three words to each other in so many different ways in the past year, but they'd never sounded so much like a goodbye before.

Kensi glanced around desperately as though someone might suddenly pop out and shout 'surprise' and tell her this entire mess had been a prank. Where the hell were Callen and Sam? They should have appeared by now, guns blazing with Hetty magically in tow to defend their teammate. No came though as the officer pulled Deeks farther and farther from where she stood. The few steps between them now seemed an insurmountable distance.

She wanted him to say something reassuring or at least to promise her once again that he'd done nothing wrong and didn't know what was happening, but his expression had become resigned, the moment the detective mentioned Francis Boyle. He'd barely resisted as they jerked his arms to the back of his head as though this moment was inevitable.

She had the sudden, insane urge to rush the group of men in a last desperate bid to secure Deeks' freedom but her feet remained stubbornly planted on the ground. With a hint of barely secured panic in her voice, she shouted his name. Kensi didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't for all three men to behave as though she wasn't there. Deeks wouldn't even look her in the eye, keeping his gaze resolutely fixed ahead of him.

The officer released Deeks' arms long enough to push down his shaggy blond head as he got into the backseat of the car. He shifted awkwardly, his movement hindered by his handcuffed wrists. Criminals were subjected to such treatment, not her partner. It was wrong, so terribly wrong.

Looking over his shoulder, Deeks sent Kensi a furtive half-glance from within the car. She should have said it back. Not as a goodbye, but as a promise. She should have kissed him, she thought desperately. It didn't matter if it was overly dramatic and that they would have little more than a few seconds together. All she wanted was to grab him by shoulders, feel his arms wrapped around her waist and the reassuring warmth of his lips against hers. Only this morning she'd teasingly pushed his chin away when he swooped in for a final kiss before they left for work.

" _Don't think you're coming at me with that scruffy face again_." _Deeks pushed his lip out pathetically._

 _"_ _Aw, sugar bear." He crooned, bending towards her once more. Kensi sidestepped his advance, hiding her grin behind her coffee mug._

 _"_ _Nu-uh, not unless you lose the beard." Deeks grabbed her hand and spun her around until they were facing each other. Still holding her hand, he began walking backwards with a self-assured saunter and gestured to himself as a whole._

 _"_ _You love every part of this body, including my luxurious and well-kept 'scruff', as you call it." He smiled at her in the way that never failed to send her heart racing and added, "It turns you on."_

 _"_ _Uh no, I put up with the homeless look because I'm a good person." Kensi retorted and added her hideous fake laugh. Deeks winced theatrically, his nose crinkling up in a way that Kensi definitely did not find adorable._

 _"_ _On second thought after that laugh I'm not sure I can kiss you ever again." Kensi stuck her tongue out and they continued arguing as they left the house and straight on their way to the car._

It seemed incredibly foolish now to have wasted a single moment of their time together. Who knew how long it would be before they could be alone together, without a sheet of plastic or metal bars between them or an officer watching their every move. Kensi shook her head violently to clear the negative thoughts. There was absolutely no reason to believe that Deeks wouldn't be released in a few hours when this whole disastrous misunderstanding was cleared up. The moment Deeks was out of those cuffs she would kiss him breathless, beat him senseless for whatever he had kept hidden from her and then kiss him all over again.

She heard the gentle thrum of the car starting and after a moment it pulled away from the curb. Nonononono, this was not happening. Why hadn't anyone stopped them yet?

Kensi stood helplessly, unable to move from the spot her spot on the sidewalk and watched the distance grow until she could only see the white of Deeks' shirt through the back window. He was wearing white. Bad guys never wore white.

A/N: Like I said, not certain about bits of this. I was attempting to express what Kensi might be feeling as Deeks is arrested based off of what's shown in the preview and my own imagination. I assume your thoughts would kind of be all over the place in this type of situation which is why certain paragraphs don't necessarily mesh with previous one. Also, I have added in my own little bits and pieces such as the flashback scene which I hope you like, I enjoyed writing it.

Apologies for the babbling.


End file.
